Egoïsme ?
by Marluuna
Summary: OS fait à partir d'un petit passage de l'épisode 3, Saison 3. Pas de spoilers majeur, mais si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode en question, ne lisez pas pour ne pas être spoilé


**Un petit OS assez court fait sur la base d'une scène du 3x03... Ianto s'interroge sur certaines paroles prononcées entre lui et Jack.**

**Egoïsme ?**

_**POV Ianto**_ :

Je pense être quelqu'un que l'on peut qualifier de normal. Je suis loin d'être génial, mais je sais qu'il y a aussi pire que moi. Je suis dans la moyenne, disons. Et je suis lucide sur moi-même : je sais où résident mes points forts, et je sais également quels sont mes défauts. Néanmoins, je ne pensais pas avoir celui-là. Pourtant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je suis égoïste.

Un défaut qui m'a toujours irrité. Alors voilà que je découvre que je l'ai... Ca a de quoi énerver un tant soit peu, non ? Pourtant, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, sinon de l'égoïsme ? Il a été violent, sur le coup. Viscéral. J'ai dû prendre sur moi pour le garder en moi, pour ne pas le laisser transparaître au détour de paroles désespérées et pathétiques. C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai joué la carte un peu coquine pour que la conversation aille sur un autre terrain. Jack a marché. Il marche toujours, avec ce genre de moyens.

_« Alors un jour... Tu me verras mourir de vieillesse... Et tu continueras._

_Oui. »_

Ces paroles résonnent dans ma tête depuis qu'elles ont été prononcées. Même si après, avec un sourire juste ce qu'il faut d'enjôleur et des propositions à peine voilées -et avortées d'ailleurs, merci Rhys !-, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien... Je ne peux que m'arrêter dessus, malgré moi.

Jack dit n'être qu'un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace... Possible, s'il le dit... Mais le point en réalité, c'est moi. L'anecdote dans sa vie interminable... La page parmi tant d'autres, sur le cahier qui compose son existence... En quoi serais-je différent des autres, moi qui n'ait rien d'exceptionnel ? Sa vie s'est figée, mais la mienne passera. Aussi vite qu'un battement de cil, à ses yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'accable le plus... De savoir que je ne peux rien lui apporter de nouveau... Ou peut-être sa réponse, obtenue trop vite à mon goût.

Ce 'oui'. Certes, il ne pouvait me répondre que cela. Evidemment, qu'il continuera. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'aurais dédaigné une réponse plus romanesque, même si moins juste... Enfin, je suppose que je ne dois pas m'attendre à cela avec lui. Pourtant... Pourtant ce 'oui'... Trop vite. Trop désinvolte, du moins en apparence.

Voilà pourquoi je dis que je suis égoïste. Parce que l'idée qu'il continue sans moi m'insupporte. Je peux bien me l'avouer, puisqu'à lui, je ne lui dirai jamais. Je n'ai pas envie d'être ce point, cette anecdote. J'ai envie de compter. Plus que les autres. Compter comme personne. Même si ça doit lui faire du mal.

Je suis vraiment un type horrible... Comment puis-je être assis là, tranquillement, à me dire que je veux que l'homme que j'aime souffre lorsque je ne serai plus ? Dans ce genre de situation, la personne qui part souhaite plus que toute autre chose, que celle qui survit sans remette vite, ne le pleure pas trop longtemps et aime de nouveau... Et moi, là tout de suite, je ne peux pas me dire cela. J'en suis incapable. Je ne me pensais pas si tordu... C'est lui qui me rend comme ça. Toute cette pallette de sentiments qui me traversent et auxquels j'ai longtemps peiné à donner un nom... C'est à lui que je les dois. Je lui dois tant, au fond... Peut-être que je ne suis pas si mauvais... Peut-être que si je pense de cette façon, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai peur que le temps nous manque. De ne pas réussir à faire ou dire tout ce que je voudrais, comme avec cette vie que nous menons, tout peut disparaître en un claquement de doigts.

Quand il sera de retour, je sais ce que je ferai. J'en profiterai, comme je le lui avais dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, au départ. Au lieu de regarder le temps filer comme un spectateur, je vais m'offrir le premier rôle, pour une fois. Agir au lieu de me désespérer de ce qui pourrait être... Et m'occuper un peu plus de ce qui est. Puisque chaque seconde compte.


End file.
